Beyond the Picket Fence
by LonelyButLovely
Summary: A love story told in drabbles. Max and Fang never see each other but they become fast friends speaking to each other over the fence. But one thing is...Max isn't human.
1. Max

"Don't go to far Max!" Jeb called from the office window.

"Okay!" Little Max shouted back. It was a lovely afternoon and Max got to play by the small streams. Her tawny little wings didn't work too well yet since she was still getting accustomed to them. She was watched constantly but she didn't mind. She got to play outside without tubes, needles and especially the 'tests' that they ran. That wouldn't start until later.

She giggled and sprinted to the small cold stream nearby. It had flowers, strange plants and many of the other strange creatures. Like the flying pig. Or the kind wolf girl. They're weren't any 'normal creatures' as you call them. All of them were experiments...the ones that survived anyway. Max quickly sat down next to the river, dipping her toes in the cold water.

She wore a plain white dress so her wings could expand out and she'd still have room to run around without restraints. It was lovely. Almost like she was a normal girl.

Almost.

As she kicked them slowly back and forth, a spot of purple caught her eye. She quickly stood and went into the stream to pick it up. Then she tripped and fell.


	2. Fang

"Watch out Fang! Don't drown!" His mother called out as they sat by the stream. It was a warm day. Nothing could compare to it.

"Yeah, okay." He said quietly sitting by it. He plucked a flower from the ground. It was a pretty violet color with black speckles and a furry stem. He tossed it in the stream and watched it float away under the other side of the fence. He was brushing off his shorts when there was a cry of surprise and then a splash. His gaze wandered to the white fence. "Who's there?"

A surprised gasp. Then, "Who're you?"

He stumbled back. There was someone on the other side.

"Well, I'm Maximum!" A girl. "But call me Max!'

Fang was shocked. He thought the fence was just there for being..._there. _"F-Fang."

There was a giggle. "Nice to meetcha!"

He smiled. "Me too."


	3. Family

Over the next few days, Max and Fang had animated conversations.

"What's you're favorite color?" She chirped. _(Haha, get it? Chirped? No? You're probably thinking...well that was lame. Yeah, bye.)_

"I like black. Like ravens." He replied. "What's yours?"

"Blue!" She replied cheerily. "Blue like the beautiful sky!"

He stared up and looked at the sky she was looking at. "It _is _beautiful."

"Say...what do you look like?"

Fang looked into the stream. "I've got long dark hair. And I'm only six!"

"Oh, is it beautiful too?" She asked. "I have short brown hair 'cause Jeb won't let me grow it out."

"Who's Jeb?" He asked throwing a pebble in the water. He watched it sink to the bottom as bubble floated to the top.

"...Jeb." Max said vaguely. "He's just Jeb."

"Oh." He didn't push any further. It must've been a sad thought. Or at least uncomfortable.

"What about you?" She asked brushing the subject off. "What's your family like?"

"Just my mom."

"I don't have one."

He felt sad for her. "I want to hug you."

She laughed, much to his relief. "Me too."

"I will hug you one day," Fang declared standing. "I promise."

"Will you listen to my song?" Max asked hopefully.

"You're going to sing?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll listen."


	4. Sunshine

_You are my sunshine  
>My only sunshine.<br>You make me happy  
>When skies are gray.<br>You'll never know, dear,  
>How much I love you.<br>Please don't take my sunshine away_

"Did you like it?" She asked biting her lip.

"I think it was really pretty." He grinned.

"Are you lying?" Max asked accusingly. "I don't like liars."

"No, I'm not lying."

"Good," she smiled. "I don't want to stop being friends."

"When can you come over?" Fang asked getting excited.

There was a brief moment as she paused. "I...I don't know."

He shrugged disappointed. "That's okay. We can stay just like this."

"I love coming here to talk to you."

"I love hearing your voice."

"Promise me you'll always come back." Max sounded sad.

He frowned. He didn't like it when she was sad. She wouldn't talk then. "I promise if you promise too."

"I promise, Fang, that I'll always be here." Max didn't sound sad anymore. He smiled.

* * *

><p><em>[AN] I though it was a sweet song. So it's not mine. For the last chapters I forgot to add that. So...Maximum Ride is not mine and neither is the song. _


	5. Fleeting Meeting

Max hopped down by the fence again. She waited for the small sound of him scuffling or his soft sighs only her keen hearing could pick up. She made a friend and they liked to talk a lot. And she was happy too. He was really nice.

"Max?" She looked up when her name was called.

"Fang?"

"I was scared you weren't coming," he admitted. Oh, how she wished she could see him!

"I come all the time!" She quickly said picking a flower up.

"But I'm worried you'll just disappear one day," he called over.

She smiled affectionately. "I promise. I will not disappear one day without telling you."

"Really? You won't break it?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah! I swear." Max nodded to her reflection in the stream. "So how is Total?"

Total was his dog. He loved him and even brought him to the fence once. She heard his cute barks and heard them play. He told her that if she ever went over, he'd show her all the tricks Total learned. Max looked forward to that and hoped the day would come soon.

"Total? He's fine. But I think you'd - "

"Max? Come back in!" She turned as Jeb called.

"I have to go," she said standing.

"Where? Why?" He asked worriedly. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I have to do some tests now." Max sighed. "Bye, Fang."

"Oh," he sounded disappointed. "Bye, Max."

* * *

><p><em>[AN] I have a cute little thing going here...thanks for reading. Maximum Ride isn't mine! P.S. It isn't a white picket fence...it's a big towering wall so it isn't see-through. Just had to make that clear. 'Kay bye!_


	6. Worried Promise

"Max?" Fang looked hopefully at the wall before him. There was no answer. "Max? Are you there?"

The sound of crickets and the small trickle of the stream answered him. But there was no Max.

He stood and scratched his head. Didn't Max promise to be there? Didn't she?

A horrible realization began to dawn on him. What of something happened to her? Was she hurt? Something certainly -

"F-Fang?" He lifted his head with a gulp.

"Max." He said with relief. "I thought...you're late."

Fang could practically feel her smile. "I know. Jeb wouldn't let me out yet."

"Are you okay?" He asked nervously. "I was...scared."

"Why?"

"Don't break your promise." He said changing the subject. "I don't like liars."

There was a moment of silence then he heard her laugh. "You're silly."

"You laughed and it makes me happy," he grinned proudly.

"You always make me laugh, Fang." Her tone softened when she said his name. "Where's Total?"

"Total?" He repeated. "At home."

"When will you bring him again?"

"I promise I will next time."

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] There have been a few requests to making the chapters longer...but it's a story told in drabbles. Meaning that it's from about 100-500 words long. And if I were to make the chapters longer, I'd panic and not know what to do. And I sort of like it cute and innocent. So it's alright if you don't want to read it anymore. Well, the reviews really make me happy. Ten reviews? Thanks guys! I got the idea from one of my favorite songs actually. Although now that I think about it, The Boy in Striped Pajamas does seem familiar. Wow...long note...bye!**

**Thanks to:**

_MaximumRideFanAddict_

_justmyself_

_HeAt-StRoKe_

_Damon Salvatore's gal_

_Integrity21_

_Snowest _

_pancakes-for-you_

_**(BTW...The songs were "Paper Plane" and "Prisoner" by the Kagamine twins...what a tragic life they lead...they always die..oh dear..don't read this!) **_


	7. Totally Alone

"Total! Be quiet!" He kept barking and jumping around the stream like an overexcited puppy. "Max! Hey Max! Total's here."

Total took that moment to splash him and Fang fell into the stream. He growled at his dog who licked him innocently and became all lovey-dovey. He laughed and rubbed him between the ears. Total barked once and hopped onto the land, shaking himself dry. Fang held his hands up to his face.

"Hey boy! Stop!" Total hopped around in circles and finally plopped down on a bed of grass. Fang wrung his shirt out and attempted to get dry in the sun. Something worried him. "Max?"

A breeze carried the scent of lilacs to his nose and for some reason he knew Max wasn't there. Fang shot up and startled Total. There was no Max today. With his head hung low, he wondered if she was just late. Or maybe she was coming later. But deep inside, she wasn't coming today at all. Total, sensing his masters unhappiness, whimpered and curled up to his side. Fang gave him a ghost of a smile and looked up at the cloudless clear blue sky.


	8. Crying Fire

I didn't want to do this anymore. It hurt. A lot. So why didn't Jeb stop it? He said he wanted to help me. He said it was going to be alright. So why'd he lie?

"Restrain her," a deep voice snapped. "This one's going to sting a bit."

Immediately, I felt the straps and metal cuffs hold my arms, legs, and chest to the cold metal table. I hadn't talked to Fang yesterday. I knew he must've been worried.

"Left arm," I looked at my left arm and flinched inwardly when they stuck the needle inside. It hurt like burning fire and I wanted to kick. I screamed in agony and wanted them to stop. These doctors are very mean.

"STOP!" I shouted as tears came out. "It burns Jeb! It burns! Make it stop!"

"Only for a little more," he murmured wiping my sweaty neck.

I shook my head. As soon as they took it out, I started to shiver uncontrollably and eventually…blacked out.

_Sorry, Fang. _

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] Alright, sorry for the really long wait. My laptop like, blew up (not literally!) and now it takes about an entire day just to boot up. So with that option out, I have to sneak downstairs and for a stupid reason I'm only in a tank top and sleeping shorts. Now I'm freezing and it's 3 in the morning! My parents will kill me if they find out I'm here! So yada, yada…me no own Maximum Ride…ciao!**

**~kitana411**

*I was a little inspired by _sophie _and tried to portray why Max wasn't there. So um…thanks.


	9. Wintry Winds

Fang sighed. She wasn't here again. That's two days now. The winter was approaching but it didn't matter. She promised to meet him no matter what. And even if she weren't here, he'd be there. Always. He wouldn't miss it for the world. Max had a special case though. She said something about it being important and she was different. That it held them apart or bound them together…but she'd always be Max to him. The Max he knew would always be the same and probably never change.

A cold wind blew around him. The small stream of their exchanges was frozen over. Leaves were scattered here and there. There were no more flowers or butterflies to talk about. It was just the cold silence that answered his calls for now. But Max would answer him someday. Again. Maybe she's just sleeping. He looked at the sky.

_When did it get so dark?_

"Just wait," Fang said to himself. "Just a bit more. It'll be alright."

He sighed again and tightened his coat. If Max didn't come today, she'd come tomorrow. Or the next day. Or the next day…

"She's not coming today," a soft voice said.

He looked up in surprise. He'd forgotten about the others there. She told him crazy stories about them. But they were her friends. They were just like her. Different. "What?"

"She's not coming today," it repeated itself. "Nor tomorrow."

Her words were quite strange. "What do you mean by that?"

"Max is not coming today or tomorrow," it said. Then he felt it leave. And he was alone again.

"Max isn't…" he couldn't finish the sentence. Then Fang quickly shook his head. "I'll wait for you Max. No matter how long I wait, I'll be right here."

Besides it had said she wasn't coming today or tomorrow. That didn't mean he'd never see talk to her again, right?

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] Sorry, sorry, sorry for the super late update! I've gotten caught up with a few things! But I'll try harder next time!** **Umm...I'd really like to thank my reviewers so here we go!**

**JealousMindsThinkAlike **

** XXXxSmIlEyMe123xXXX **

**dancerxforlifex3 **

**sophie**

**Ciao,**

**_~kitana411_  
><strong>


	10. Wait for Spring

It was cold today. A chill in the air, no birds flittered about and there was no sign of life outside the window. I wasn't allowed to go out there either. Jeb said it was dangerous and I could get very sick. But I really didn't care. I wanted to hear Fang again. I wanted to know he was there. More than anything, I just wanted to be free. Outside where the cold could chill my skin. And where the sun could warm it again. I wanted to feel the weather.

But I was stuck admiring it from behind a glass. I felt like a trapped animal. Maybe…maybe this place isn't really great after all. Maybe it _is _terrible. I should've listened to everyone.

"He's waiting for you," I turned and saw Angel. She smiled at me. I smiled back. "He was here yesterday too."

Angel was just like me. Well, she was younger generation and was still in an early stage of her wings. Meanwhile, when spring came, I would be taught to fly. It was exhilarating and scary for me to think about it. What if...what if I could see over the fence? Maybe I'd see Fang. And he'd see me too! I can't wait!

"He'll always be there," she said softly. "So...go see him."

"I...I will." I had too. He was waiting, wasn't he?

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.<strong>


	11. Just Like I Promised

**[A/N]: Hullo! I just wanted to let you know I'm still alive and wondered if you wanted an update...? Well, anyway! I finished a few stories and might update every once in a blue moon because I'm finally started my Christmas Break and have plenty of time to write! Thanks so much for the support! Finally, here is the long-awaited DRABBLE CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p>"Achoo!"<p>

I wiped my nose on the back of my sleeve. The early dawn presented warm welcoming rays of light outside on the pavement. I was freezing and shivering but that was fine. I darted across the empty space silently and neared the fence. I suddenly felt foolish. Like Fang would be here this early in the morning...what was I thinking? He would always wait for me but not this early!

"Darn..." I muttered rubbing my hands together for warmth. Snuck out into the cold early only to realize -

"Max?" A groggy voice called from the other side.

I rubbed my already numb ears. Was I hearing right...?

"Max...is that you?"

"I'm sorry I was gone for so long." This was definitely Fang! No doubt about it.

"I waited like I promised," he sounded more awake now.

I smiled.


	12. In My Thoughts

I immediately sat up, aware that she was near. The girl I waited for had suddenly come out to talk again. And here I was, waiting every day and night for her. My mom thought I was crazy to do this but I didn't care. A promise is a promise no matter who it's with!

"What happened? How are you? Are you okay? Are you cold?" All of the questions burst from me like dam. I had so many of them. I was actually scared something happened to her and maybe she wasn't really coming back.

"Jeb happened." Max grumped. "I'm fine...a little cold but fine."

"I'm sorry," I said pulling my own blankets around me as if they could reach her. "I wish I could do something about it."

"It's okay," she laughed briefly. "I shouldn't have snuck out to see you but I couldn't help it!"

"I'll send you warm comforting thoughts," I tried to add helpfully.

"The cold is already going away," she giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] At this point they're both around seven or eight now. Just thought you'd like to know.**


	13. To Train My Wings

**.:Time Skip:.**

* * *

><p>"Just like that Max!" Jeb praised her as she flapped her hardest. Max hovered a few feet off the ground with her hardest effort and panted slightly from exhaustion. She dropped lower. He suddenly frowned. "No dropping, Max! You have to go higher!"<p>

"I-I'm trying!" Max let out in a strangled breath. She clenched her fists and focused all her last bits of strength on her wings. She regained her altitude slightly earning more praise from Jeb.

They had been practicing for an hour now but he would not let up. Max was already tired and sore but didn't want to show any weakness to him. He just punished her later by sometimes taking away her food or making her run the maze again. Max was sweating and was afraid she was going to black out if she kept pushing herself like this.

"Alright," he finally concluded his work. "You may rest now but we'll resume this later."

Max managed a feeble, "Yes, sir."


	14. I Believe in You

**40-th reviewer guys: Paco the Loser**

**From now on, every tenth reviewer shall get a lovely shout-out from me because it'll be like reaching another milestone. Yes, I should probably put their ages up but I guess I'll only do it when I remember. (Sorry...very forgetful person here.)**

**This will be an oddly longer chapter because I was bored and wrote it this morning for you guys. So enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>Black dots covered her vision as she collapsed on the ground. Max could fly, finally. She could fly for almost an hour now but still needed help landing. Max jumped when someone stuck her with an electric stick.<p>

Max rose and swayed on her feet, struggling to stay upright. She took a few tentative steps forward and lifted off before they could do it again. Small red marks appeared on her arms from being shocked. She flew in lazy circles trying to straighten herself out. Her eyes searched for the target she was supposed to land on. Her eyes locked onto the bold outline about a hundred feet away.

"I can...do...this..." Max panted pushing herself forward.

Max gave a last burst of speed and landed on the target only standing for a moment before collapsing. Her body trembled from such tremendous effort and she felt her throat go dry. Max felt the urge to cry but held back, seeing Angel standing there.

If Max could teach her how to fly before Jeb could, she wouldn't have to go through what Max went through. Angel held back, scared to go forth because the White Coats surrounded them. Max was given water and a small towel to wipe herself off. She drank it all in one fluid gulp and felt her body become a bit lighter.

"Max..." Angel's voice was small and tiny. "Are you okay?"

She smiled and wiped herself off. "Yeah, I'll be okay."

"You look so tired," Angel whispered coming to hold her hand. The White Coats became engrossed with their results. "Let's go, Max."

Max stood shakily and let Angel lead her out. They both stopped near a washroom and quickly splashed Max so she would cool down. After drying her off, they both found their way to their designated section.

Other bird kids gathered around as the oldest entered the room. Max look at all of them and gave them a tired smile. Nudge began shooting off worried questions as she usually would while Gazzy gave her a strong pat on the back. The little guy always acted tough. Angel began filling everyone in on the details while Max sat down on a comfortable beanie.

"Did you pass?" A quiet voice to her left said.

Max turned and faced Iggy. "Yeah...Jeb was a real booger about it though. He kept making me do it again and again."

The pale bird kid smiled - just a little curvature of the lip. "That's good news."

"Well, I know I won't get hurt too much anymore." Max stretched out her screaming muscles. "I just hope I get some time to recover."

His hands fluttered over her skin suddenly. His sensitive fingertips took in all the small bumps from earlier. He frowned. "Max, you didn't tell me about the shock sticks."

She looked down at her arms. "Must've slipped my mind..."

"Don't lie."

"What? They do this almost every time." Max pulled her arm away. "You don't need to worry so much."

Iggy crossed his arms. "Didn't they ask to put any medicine or ice on them?"

"Do pigs fly?" Max snorted.

"Here they do."

"...oh yeah..." She racked get brain for another retort. "Do...um...rocks breathe?"

"Very clever Max," he said sarcastically.

"I can't think of anything," she pouted as she tried to think. "You come up with one."

"Do you see Fang?"

Max felt a jolt go through her chest. "W-what? Yeah, of course."

Iggy frowned. "I don't want them punishing you because you talked to someone on the other side."

Max rolled her eyes. "I'm rolling my eyes, Ig."

"I'm serious, Max." He argued. "If you get taken away all these kids will have no leader."

"They have you," I pointed out.

"I'm blind," he said matter-of-factly.

"And since when did you care about that?"

"The point is they need a strong leader without a weakness," he continued.

"And who says I don't have a weakness?" Max narrowed her eyes.

"I do, Max." Iggy said. "I do."


	15. Gazzy is da BOMB!

**50-th reviewer: niwet! Aha, I shall continue writing since you all love this so much.**

**Sierra156: _Three reviews in a row at the randomest time told me to write again! (And yes, his abs in about nine years are a very hot thought)_**

**Amaya Calypso Yuumei: _If there's one thing I love, it's long reviews :D_**

**Paco the Loser: _They're about ten/eleven now. Angel/Gazzy are about...four...six._**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximim Ride.**

* * *

><p>I squinted in the sky, shielding my eyes with my hand. I was currently teaching two bird kids how to fly. Gazzy and Angel's white wings spread out wide, they stood next to me; eagerly awaiting their lesson. I pulled my collar tighter around my neck as if they could see the mechanism looped around it, digging into my skin. The spikes threatened to go into my skin if I disobeyed. Jeb put it on himself.<p>

"To ensure your safety," he had said.

I snorted at that before turning to them with a happy smile. "Alright, who's first?"

Two eager hands shot up.

"Hmm," I wonder...can I teach them at the same time?

"Me Max!" Gazzy waved his hand.

"No, me!" Angel began jumping.

"Well," I put my hands on my hips. "Let's start with wing stretches, 'kay? That way they're ready for flight."

"Okay, Max!" They both answered.

I opened my own tawny wings wide, eight-feet wide now. I slowly stretched them in the open air. "Alright, open as wide as you can!"

Gazzy stretched as far as he could, his white wings brushing against Angel's. They were both about the same size now. Well, maybe Angel was a little smaller but her wide telepathy made up for that.

"Now, slowly flap," I demonstrated carefully, avoiding making gusts of wind. "Just like that."

"Ow! Gazzy hit me!"

"Move away then!"

"Angel! Gazzy!" I paused and gave them a stern look. "Behave yourselves. I...I don't want you to get hurt."

The two blond siblings gave each other an irritated look and took a step away from each other. I gritted my teeth as something stung a small portion of my neck. I swallowed my wince and jumped into the sky, hovering just above them. The two siblings forget about their disagreement and widened their eyes in amazement.

"Uwah, Max!" Angel giggled.

"That's so cool!" Gazzy said, his eyes alight with delight.

"Try hovering a little," I urged them on. While they busied themselves, I reached around my neck and pulled the prick out of my skin. It withdrew back into the collar, thankfully. But when my fingers pulled away, blood stained the tips. Ugh, seriously?

"Look, Max!" Angel gasped. I looked down and saw her a few inches off the ground.

I smiled. "That's great, Angel. Can you try higher now?"

She nodded, her blond curls bouncing.

"Aw, no fair!" Gazzy protested, red in the face from his effort. He clenched his fists and flapped harder.

_**BUUUURRGGGHHH!**_

I immediately shot into the sky, holding my nose. "Oh my _god,_ Gazzy!"

Angel squealed in disgust and found the strength to flap away hurriedly. "You're so stinky!"

He giggled boyishly. "Oops, sorry."

This was going to be a long lesson.


	16. So Cruel, So Evil

"It hurts! It hurts!"

I covered my ears. The little girl has been screaming for an hour now. The White Coats are so evil. They're hurting the little girl so much. She's screaming. It probably burns. I know because I had to do it too. But the little girl isn't a winged person. She's like a sea-creature. Her fingers are webbed and she usually is kept in a tank, but she can also breathe air as well as water. That fact intrigues the White Coats so they must run tests. oh, tests are bad. They hurt. They last a long time. And then you have nightmares.

"It'll be okay," says Jeb. I am forced to hear it since I am standing in the other room. I need to go for flight tests again. Except this time, I'm going to test with the Erasers. I hate Erasers.

They are cruel and mean beasts in human form. That is, until they transform. So evil, they are, so evil.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own MR.<strong>

**[A/N] My 'x' button does not work...*sigh* so I must find one online and copy and paste it.**


	17. Little Red Riding Hood

I'm running.

I'm running and I'm terrified. This is so new to me. Why do I have to run anymore? Are they going to kill me? Am I going to die? Jeb, why do you do this to me?

The snapping and snarling behind me makes me run faster. And faster. And _faster. _

Turning another bend, I realize there's a cliff. A long dropping cliff. Now's the time to test my wings. But I'm shaking, panting, sweating...I'm so scared. They're going to eat me; all the big bad wolves.


	18. Let Me In

"Maximum." Their sickly sweet voices call. I squeezed my eyes shut, terrified of them finding me. I hope they can't hear my heart. "Maximum, I can smell your fear. I know you're here."

_No. Jeb, make them go away. I don't want to be found. _

"My dear," the sweet voice calls again, closer this time. "Don't hide, it's only me. The big bad wolf."

Suddenly, my hiding place was discovered and their red eyes gleam at me in the dark. I scream. Now all of them are laughing; they sound like cackling hyenas. A clawed hand reached down and grabbed me by the throat, squeezing my windpipe. I was held up to a hairy face, smelling the danger on its breath.

"It'll all be over in a second," he said in an angelic voice. So unfitting for this hairy beast. "Just wait, Max."

I kicked into the air, struggling to free the claws at my throat. I started struggling for breath as black dots swum before my eyes.

_They're going to kill me._


	19. Waking Up from a Fairy Tale Nightmare

"Max! Max!" I was shaken awake and met by four worried faces. "Are you okay?"

I sat up, my eyes darting around the room. The blank walls, the bed I sleep on...my Flock. I swallowed and clenched my fists. "Y-yeah..was I screaming?"

Nudge brushed my face. "Oh, Max. You were shaking and whimpering, but no screaming at all."

Angel sent me worried thoughts. _Are you okay? You're sweating and look so pale..._

_I...I'm fine, Angel. _I was embraced by long arms. Iggy's arms. I closed my eyes and leaned into his shoulder, welcoming the comfort. He needed no words...his actions said it all.

_You'll be alright. _


	20. The Flock Learns

**bookluvr17: Thanks! You are the 60th reviewer!**

**eclipsed heart : Just the last one.**

**JealousMindsThinkAlike: I just love the Flock...Teehee~ they're so cute!**

* * *

><p>"You did good, Max." Jeb rubbed my head affectionately. "Better than I expected."<p>

"Thank you, Jeb." I drank more water. The icy cold liquid traveled down my throat, quenching the dryness. Ever since we've started the new 'tests' I've been having nightmares. They terrify me to my very bone. I've tried to keep quiet and not wake up the flock but Iggy is always there when I wake up. He knows I'm having these recurring nightmares and is always ready.

"Five minutes, Max." A blond White Coat tells me.

I closed my eyes and nodded, leaning back into the chair. It's hard and cold but it's better than standing. Iggy's having his test done too. I don't know where but I know he's having one now. Nudge is being taught how to maneuver through the air while Angel and Gazzy are getting new shots. We're such a busy Flock. As I got up for the new test, I realize something.

I forgot to see Fang.


	21. Iggy's Limelight

I listened hard under the water, ignoring the gentle lapping waves. I was supposed to listen for some new creature they've put in. But all I heard was silence. I sunk lower, straining to hear something. I couldn't see anything even when I opened my eyes but -

_There._ I heard it. I heard the small whisper of something sliding in the water. It was something slippery...scaly...no, smooth skin...and it had fins. Definitely a new mutant. I went back up to the surface, taking a deep breath and shaking the water out of my hair. I already knew what it looked like by listening to the echoes that bounced off of it.

"Already?" One White Coat said in surprise.

I was handed a towel and dried myself off. I stripped my shirt off and shook my wings dry. My feet hung over the edge of the pool in the water. I was given a pencil and paper on a clipboard. Without a word, I began drawing what I 'saw' in the water. I finished and held it out to whoever would take it.

"It's...remarkable." I heard one say when they took it from my hands.

"So much detail..."

I draped the towel over my shoulders, enjoying the fact that I was not the main attraction at the moment.


	22. Can you really tell?

"Fangy~!"

He looked at the redheaded girl beside him. "Yes?"

Lissa pouted. "You weren't paying attention."

"Sorry."

"You always space so much..." she muttered. "Is there something on your mind?"

"Sometimes," he replied looking at her through dark lashes.

Lissa's chinks were tinted pink. Whenever he looked at her like that, her stomach would flutter.

"O-oh...I see." She replied weakly.

"Lissa..." he paused looked at her. "How can you tell you're falling in love?"

Her heart pounded. _Did he really mean it...? After all these years..._Lissa smiled. "Well..."


	23. Yes, Iggy

Iggy sighed and paused outside the door. Nudge would be the only one in at the moment and she was the right person to ask but...she also had the biggest mouth. Maybe he should talk to Angel first...maybe then, she could make sure Nudge didn't say anything. But Angel liked to talk too.

"Girls..." he muttered. "They've figured out how to make successful avians, go to the moon and even make surviving fish people...yet they can't even figure out the female brain."

He was so taken in by his thought, he didn't realize that Nudge had already opened the door. Her chocolate eyes widened and she pulled him into the room, glancing up and down the hallway before shutting the door. "Iggy! Why didn't you hurry inside? If the White Coats saw you..."

"I know...to sexy to be resisted," he sighed, popping out his hip. "It's their own fault, you know. That I turned out this sexy."

"And why you're so birdbrained!"

He felt something whack him on the head. "Ouch! Max? When did you get here?"

"Jeb's on some mission or whatever," she blew a strand of hair from her eyes. "I got the day off."

_That's terrific...**not.**_"Oh," he laughed. "So you heard my little entrance?"

Max rolled her eyes.

"I don't need to see to know that you rolled your eyes."


	24. Her Heart is an Open Door

80th Reviewer: **Vordax0110**

70th Reviewer: **Onyx_Shadows**

_LOL, I was away and suddenly I got twenty more reviews. Thanks for your support!_

_Thanks_, **Sierra156**! _Lots of reviews from you!_

* * *

><p>"You feel like she's always been beside you."<p>

Fang nodded.

"And whenever you hear her, you can feel every note flowing from her voice to your heart."

Every time he heard Max...

"Every thought is aware that she exists and you want to know if she's safe," she added that one in herself.

Every thought...

"It's like she's in every heartbeat your heart beats," Lissa put a hand over her own heart. "Love is an indescribable feeling, Fang."

Fang turned around and gave her a hug. "Thanks, Lissa."

"F-Fang!" She blushed.

"I'm going to meet her now..." he smiled to himself. "Thanks, Lissa. Thanks."

As she was left alone, her flutters died away and were replaced with sadness and disappointment. She watched his back from a distance as it faded away, running to his love. His love was not her.

"I'm not..." she blinked back tears. "Why did he...I'm here. I'm his love, right? I've always been here. I was always there. I _am_ always there. Where'd he go? Who else could it be?"

Her questions began swirling around her like a hurricane of confusion. Her sadness was soon ebbing away and replaced with jealousy and resentment.

"It can't be," she muttered darkly. "It can't be any_one_."


	25. Egghead

"...and Gazzy can fly for a few hours now." Max informed him. Her tawny wings were stretched out in the sun, warming her feathers.

"That's pretty cool," Fang replied. "What about Angel?"

Max grinned. "My baby knows how to fly."

"...baby?"

"Not that way!" She blushed remembering how different their world were. It was totally possible for her to have a baby at the moment...egg or not.

"Max..." Fang looked at the sky wondering what it'd be like to fly. "Do you lay eggs?"

"W-what? No!" Max stood. "I-I don't lay eggs! For gods sake Fang, I'm only twelve!"

"Well, you have to say it isn't not possible," Fang crossed his arms and thought. "I'm curious...are there any guy species of your kind?"

"Well, no duh." Max scoffed. "I've got the Iggster on my side."

"Iggster?"

"You know, my friend," she said casually. "My right-wing man, Iggy."

"So he's just like you?"

"Yep."

"And you're the same age?"

"Yep."

"Do you have to reproduce with him?"

"Ye - no!" Max was horrified. Her friend Iggy? They weren't even ready for kids! "I-I-I could n-never!"

"Just curious.

"Ugh, Fang, you butt."

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]: Thanks guys o(^▽^)o** **I am ever so grateful for your support! I wanted to turn up a little humor in here since my chapters in most of my stories have become grave. (Eek! I just remembered I have to finish 'True Silence' for a whole lotta other people! Jeez, I have no idea what to do next! Making Fang and Max stories are fun but finishing them are hard (T^T)**

_~kitana411_


	26. I'm Clearly Not Amused

**100th Reviewer: eclipsed heart**

**90th Reviewer: marz loves jj**

**Shovel of Doom**: _To answer your question, I really have no idea here this came from. I was just bored and this is the result of it. I actually write this at school on the computers if I have free time and also when I'm on the go (on my iPod). Then I guess this weird plot swam through my thoughts and voila! here we are. (And I really, really, REALLY wanted to use the title on a story!)_

_All my readers/reviewers: Thanks so freakin' much! There's too many reviews to respond to individually so I'll just thank you in my chapters! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks!_

* * *

><p>I happily skipped back to my section and entered the room humming 'our' song. Yep. Skipped. Humming. Happily. Wait...whaa? I froze realizing that 4(ish) pair of eyes were trained on me with jaw-dropped, eyes bugged complete shock kinda looks. I say (ish) because Iggy could only look at me with complete and utter (<em>almost<em>) horror.

I straightened myself out immediately. Then I cleared my throat and looked at all of them with what was left of my shriveling dignity.

"A-ahem...uh..." I picked up Iggy and threw him into the ceiling. He crashed back down and rubbed his head, unhurt. (Fine...he was sore was that doesn't really count does it? (It does.) SHUT UP IGGY! This is my parentheses section! Get your own.) "Oh my god, Iggy! Are you okay?"

He glared at me with surprising accuracy. "Nudge?"

She jumped. "Y-yeah?"

"Tell Max she's dead."

Her eyes flickered between us. "U-uh, okay...but - "

"Just do it."

"Max, Iggy says - "

"I just remembered I have some uh...business stuff to do!" I turned tail and headed out with a cloud of dust. "Bye!"

_SLAM!_

"I think she's in love." Angel said innocently.


	27. I will overcome this wall!

**Jeez, been a while since I've updated, eh? Well, here you go then. Smile.**

**Serenaisbestezrq387**: _Oh sweet bejeezus, I found me another fan of Vocaloid T^T I have never been more happy in my entire life. And you approximately eight reviews within like, three minutes...you are the kind of reviewer one could only dream for!_

Ahem, you are also my 110th reviewer so congrats!

* * *

><p>This wall has been between us, towering and unmoving. Yet our friendship increases everyday in strength and size. One of these days we'll be able to overcome this wall. That day just isn't today. We'll just have to see what happens tomorrow, don't we?<p>

"Max," Fang plucked at the grass. "How does it feel to fly?"

"Um, well, it's a bit...awesome, I guess," she thought hard. "There's nothing holding you down and all you feel is the air around you. It's really cool."

"I think'd it's be pretty awesome," Fang grinned. "But being a normal kid isn't that bad either. I mean, I'm talking to you so what could be more awesome?"

"I dunno," Max's mouth quirked in amusement. "I personally think flying is better than walking. But I can do both."

"You make being normal sound so uncool," he laid onto his back looking at the blue sky. "But it's not all that bad either way..."

"I guess," she expanded her wings to feel the breeze. As she expanded her wings, she stood and looked at the towering wall. She looked at her wrist tracker for a moment, the red light blinking periodically. Glancing around, she flew up to the sky and inhaled slowly before exhaling. She closed her eyes and slowly counted down from five. As she got to zero, she opened her eyes to see that here she was, hovering near the top of the fence. She swallowed, feeling a worm of fear crawl up her throat.

"Max?"

"F-Fang...I t-think..."


	28. I Want to See You

"F-Fang!" Her heart thudded in her chest as she reached over the blocked view.

To Fang, it seemed like some type of rising angel because a) she had wings and b) he was seeing her for the first time. He felt his excitement heighten. The fear and joy of seeing her made him nervous yet he anticipated it. Would Max look like she did when he daydreamed about her? Would Max be different looking? What did Max even look like? _WHAT IF MAX WAS ACTUALLY A BOY?_

His jaw dropped with complete and utter shock. Her shining hair gently fluttered in the wind with her hazel eyes sparkling brightly. Her wings created a giant wind with every downstroke, pushing back his hair. And so they looked at each other with fascination and awe for a period of time. Max herself could barely believe she finally got the courage to look over. Looking down, she saw a dark haired boy looking at her with an amazed expression, his dark eyes lighting up. A normal human she'd never seen until now; her only friend beyond the fence.

Thus, the two friends finally saw each others faces for the very first time in almost fifteen years.


	29. Hello Down There

After that, the two saw each others face to face more often. Though she was held back by her tracking device, she would hover near it to speak with him. He began sketching her with new bought art materials. He's always sketched when he was a child though it'd been a while since he'd done something realistic. His first few sketches were rough and stiff but he began pouring more emotion and depth into his artwork after some time.

She'd pose for him while he sketched her with any material he had brought with him. He drew many of her expressions, sweat beading his brow as he concentrated on every small detail she possessed; a small dimple or a little shading here and there. She once surprised him by bringing a friend once web they were both free.

"This," Max said gesturing to the small girl. "This is Angel. Another one like me."

"Bonjour!" Angel offered him a little wave. "I've heard quite a lot about you."

"You have?" he flipped to a clean page and raised his pencil to sketch the two girls looking at him.

"Max talks about you a lot," she winked at her. "She tells us about how much she loves talking to you and how much she really - "

"I forgot to mention!" Max said clamping a hand over her mouth. "Angel can read minds! Right, Angel?"

Angel giggled innocently. "Yep. See, right now she's thinking - "

"I hear enough about that with the Flock," Max rolled her eyes.

Angel rolled her own blue eyes and sighed. "Okay...Fang thinks you're really beautiful."

A small tint of pink rose on his cheeks. "W-what? Of course she is."

"Aww, thanks Fangie," Max laughed lightly into her hand. "You're so sweet."

"Don't tease him, Max!" Angel prodded her bicep. "He's embarrassed already."

Noticing the blush on her cheeks, she shook her head slightly. Max coughed a couple times and strained up in the air. "Whatever."


	30. Gasman

"I'm Gazzy," he ran a hand through his dirty blond hair. "I fly around and use my supreme powers to defeat evil."

"Uh-huh..." Fang nodded loping at the two of them. Another Flock member. Surprising.

"He's obnoxious," Max whispered.

"I am not!"

"Yes, you totally are!" Max pushed him back. "Tag!"

"I'm seven years old of pure muscle!" He grinned and flew after her. "Get ready for a total melt down!"

"Well I'm fourteen years of pure muscle, you cheese head!" Max blew him a raspberry. "Beat that!"

Fang only peered up at them, trying to capture the moment on paper with his pencils. He worked hard on his sketch, getting out all the angles and shadows as well as Max's large wings in the right order. His hand flew over the paper rapidly, the pencil skittering across the page. He kept his hand held up as to not smudge the lead on the paper. Max's laughter as well as the wind in his ears were the music to calm his soul. It was almost as if he was up there with her.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] Another chapter! Thanks guys for your support! It means a lot to me. Q+A time!**

_Insecure-Invisible-Shy-Lonely_: There hasn't really been a POV in the last few chapters if you haven't noticed but I will if there is.

_Serenaisbestezrq387_: They're like 14-15 now. (Even I lose track of time XD)

_~kitana411_


	31. Motormouth Nudge

**Max POV**

"Oh. My. Gosh."

Oh no...there she goes...

"Max! Oh my gosh, he's so tall!" Nudge flapped her wings excitedly. "His hair is so dark! He is so good at drawing! Is that me? Max, that's me! It looks like a real photograph! Am I that dark? Well, maybe not that dark but just about...maybe I shouldn't play our in the sun too much but I can't help it! The sun is so warm and we only see it for so long! Max, you're so lucky! I betcha he's smart! Hey!" Nudge called to him. "What's two plus two?"

"F - "

"He's a genius!" Nudge hugged me tight and let go to fly up in a happy spiral. "Wow, Max! That's so cool! Humans aren't as dumb as I was told they were! My faith in humanity has been restored."

"Thanks, I - "

"He is so cool, Max!" Nudge squealed. "How did you two even manage to become friends? I mean, it seems so difficult 'cause he behind a all and all. And Max, you're trapped inside the school most of the time, taking care of us, taking tests...wow, Max you're so busy. But you're an awesome leader, you know that? Hey, Max, I've never thanked you...so thanks! Thanks so much for helping me grow up! And thanks a lot for introducing me to your friend, Fang! He's just the cutest! We just have to talk again. Max, here talks a lot about you Fang. It's always like - "

"Hush, Nudge." I began to heat up.

"Yeah! Just like that!" Nudge giggled to herself. "She's always saying 'be quiet Nudge' and 'hush up Nudge' or 'You talk too much Nudge!'"

As she continued to babble on, I rolled my eyes and grinned. Fang laughed anyways at the ridiculousness of Nudge, finishing the sketch.

* * *

><p><em>~kitana411<em>


	32. Judgmental, much?

"So you're Fang?" Iggy crossed his arms.

"Uh, yeah," Fang flipped to a new page to sketch the final member of the Flock.

"Max, is he tall?"

"Yeah..."

"Does he look fat?"

"Er...no..."

"Is he stupid?"

"I'm right here if you haven't noticed," Fang muttered under his breath.

"Ah, yes," Iggy blinked slowly. "He's got quite the attitude doesn't he? Well, say good bye to your friend Max. He's most definitely not worthy enough to even know you."

"Oh my gosh, Iggy!" Max rolled he eyes. "Would you just shut up? Fang's my friend just as you are mine!"

"I don't even know this guy..."

"Well, no duh." Max sighed frustratedly. "Don't be so judgmental, Ig."

"I'm not judgmental," Iggy pointed out defensively. "I'm just being cautious. You never know what idiot you might stumble upon and then suddenly you'll be spouting idiotic babble that none can stop because it's so damn annoying."

"Now that doesn't even make any sense," Max furrowed her brow. "In fact, it's sorta ridiculous."

"Of course it is, my dear," Iggy patted her head. "I may not be able to see but I have much better insight than you do."

"Complete idiot," she muttered to Fang.

"I heard that!"

"You were meant too!" She called back in a sing song voice.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] Just curious...who knows German? It's a language class I'm taking...like my very basic sentence is, "Ich heisse Kitana. Wie heisst du? Ich bin vierzehn Jahre alt. Wie alt bis du?" (Okay...okay...who can translate that? *kekeke*)**

_~kitana411_


	33. Beautiful Max is Beautiful

**120th Reviewer**: Insecure-Invisible-Shy-Lonely

I've gotten so far...I really don't know how I'll wrap this up or even really end it. I wanna make drawings for this to show you (on DA) but I'm not too sure how. (LOL, my drawing skills suck anyways.) And my other story...yeesh, that's going nowhere fast. Anyway! New chapter! Sorry for the long wait.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Looking at all the drawings, I knew no matter how hard I tried I could never put down Max's real smile on paper. It was all Max and herself that made it all so beautiful. I could only try to project it on the paper with any hope of it being beautiful at all. The Max I drew to the Max I knew were completely different yet so alike at the same time. I couldn't create her the way I wanted to on the paper and she would always amaze me again and again with a simple smile or a cheerful word.

"Oh, Max," I muttered as I taped up another drawing. "You're just...amazing is all."

Her expressions - from stormy to teasing - were all so...so Max! I've never been so taken by someone like her. Max has this buzzing attraction that pulls me towards her. Every single word from her mouth is like a part of a song that flows along gently in the wind, leading to me yearning to hear more. I find her beautiful. Strong, brave, annoying, beautiful...there's just too much to say when it comes to Max.

"Hey! Fang!" The door bounced open. "Come on, let's go! The fair's opening...today..."

I smoothed another picture over before turning. "Hey, Sam."

His eyes widened in surprise as he came in for a closer inspection of the pictures. He took a long look, analyzing every little detail in the photo. I stepped back, unsure of what to do. Sam straightened up and looked at me. "Who's this?"

"A friend," I answered, somehow reluctant to share.

"Wow," Sam clapped me on the shoulder. "She's pretty cute. You two like each other?"

I heated but kept my cool. "I dunno."

"How can you not know?" Sam laughed. "What? She have a boyfriend or something?"

"I just...I don't know," I grabbed my jacket and my bag of art supplies. "Let's go."

"Yes, sir!" Sam started talking as we went out the door.

I took one last look at the room before exiting. I still had one picture folded away that would only be known to my eyes and my eyes only. Still...the image of her was burned into the back of my eyelids so no matter what, I would never forget what she looked like.

"Dude, coming?"

I shut the door and locked it, the small shed resounded with a small click. It was a little ways from the house but just the right size for me to call it my studio. I turned and hopped off the small steps.

"Yeah."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**[A/N] Hallo, danke Für das Lesen meiner Geschichte! Anywho, I shall speak English since I'm silly XD [Bitte!] Read again, will you?**

_Hallo Kel! Ich reite und lese gern auch! Ich habe lange schwarz Haare und braune augen. Ich habe eine Katze heisse Roo. Und du?_

(I'm still brand new to German so I'm not even sure it's all correct σ(^_^;)

_Tschüs,_

_~kitana411_


	34. Simplicity is Bliss

_Thank you all again for giving me the confidence to continue this story of mine!_

* * *

><p>"Max?" Iggy poked his head in the room, knowing all the other kids were testing again. "Helloooo?"<p>

He listened hard, trying to discern anything from the room. It seemed to be empty. Max must've been out there again, talking with the idiot human boy. It was dangerous and she knew that. He just wondered if Fang knew. Did Fang know he was putting Max in danger just by talking to her? Max couldn't die. The Flock needed her. He needed her. Max couldn't be shipped off to another part of the world without them. It didn't matter where they were or what situation they were in, if Max was there everything would be alright.

A sharp exhale caught his attention. He found it to be Max's harsh breathing. He turned to the sound. He didn't notice it before so how did she...?

"I-I...couldn't hold my breath...any longer..." Max panted. "B-but...that's a new record..."

"Wait," he entered the room and crossed his arms. "You were in here the entire time?"

"Yep."

"Why is that, should I ask?" He shut the door and leaned against it.

"I was just messin' with ya, Ig," she punched his shoulder lightly. "Besides, the look on your face looked too serious. Loosen up, Iggy. Whatever it is you're worried about, I swear everything will be alright."

Iggy rubbed his shoulder where she punched him, sighing in defeat. Max was right. Everything had been going good so far, right? "I guess you're right then."

"Good," Max tugged his hand so they could get out from their containment room. She tugged him along down the hall to where she got out near the fence. Outside, he felt the rush of wind greet him, chilling his skin. The sun however, warmed it right back up. "Alright! Let's get some airtime!"

"Now?" Iggy tested the air. "Are you sure?"

"Ig, I'm one step ahead of ya," Max's laughter was heard as she shot into the sky.

"Honestly," Iggy outstretched his wings. "You're such a child."

He ran before leaping into the air, extending his wings as far as he could. This feeling of freedom never, ever bored him.

* * *

><p><em>~kitana411<em>


	35. Knock, Knock

170th Reviewer: **Serenaisbestezrq387**

_Insecure-Invisible-Shy-Lonely_ has evolved into: **IggyIsAwesome13**! (cue applause)

I look back at reviews I've received and my reaction is:

Ιτ's βεεη α ωhιLε guys.

So...it's been a while, **Doom**,** marz loves jj**, **eclipsed heart**, **JealousMindsThinkAlike**, **bookluvr17**.

ωεlcοmε to the club:

**The Wooden Spectacle**  
><strong>puckabrina-FAXfan<strong>  
><strong>MaximumRideisMe<strong>  
><strong>The Angel of Clarity<strong> - _thank you for that lovely insight on what lies ahead. I'm learning the weather now._

**Random Fact**: The average number of reviews per chapter is five. Good job guys! Good job!

* * *

><p>Lissa sighed to herself, crossing her arms. Her heart was crushed and she cried her eyes out (not that she looked like she did). She couldn't just sit around and feel sorry for herself - she had to make him notice her. It wasn't fair how you could fall for someone and they don't understand it at all. (I'm such a hypocrite...) Lissa only wanted Fang. Fang was the only one she could let her guard down around. He talked to her as a normal person would and made her feel...feel like a brand new person; refreshed, maybe.<p>

Lissa flipped her red hair over her shoulder, out of her face. She had to face him. She just had to. Knocking on the door, his mother answered, a young woman with long dark hair; just like Fang's. She mentally shook that thought from her head.

"Looking for Fang?" She asked softly.

"Uh, yeah." _I just sounded dumb there_, she thought.

"He might be in his studio out back," she gestured for her to go in. "Just go straight out the back door and he might be there."

"Thanks," Lissa felt fear crawl upon her, clawing at her stomach as she took the steps of doubt to the backyard. Taking deep, slow, steady breaths, she approached the shed. The door was closed. Lissa counted to three before knocking.

* * *

><p>~κιταπα411<p>

_(I really should change my name sometime...)_


	36. Freakazoid

There was no answer.

Lissa sighed. _Oh well, I'll try again another day._

She turned then whipped around. "What am I thinking? I'll just go right in there and check. He _is_ a bit absentminded sometimes."

Lissa pushed the door open, poking her head around it, already crushing her fears underfoot. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw the multitude of papers pinned onto a board. Lissa fully entered, clicking the door shut behind her. She inched closer to the drawings, trying to comprehend them all at once. A girl. A girl with looks. Was she the one he talked about? Was she the one that took her Fang away? Was she the one Fang fell for? Lissa did a double-take.

"She's a freak!"

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] I'm sure you know what she's talking about** (￣ー￣)

~κιταπα411


	37. Think About It

"You know what?" Angel leaned against the window, watching the two figures in the sky.

"What, Angel?" Nudge popped up next to her.

"Well," Angel's eyes trailed the winged figures as they flew in synch. "Iggy loves Max."

"Well, no duh," Nudge blew her bangs from her face. "They've been together the longest. Of course he loves her. She loves him too. They're um...um...family! Yes! Family! I hear the White Coats talk about they're family all the time. Then I start asking questions but they stop talking and go back to ordering me around. I don't like being ordered around but I don't like being hurt more. So I listen to them and then I wonder what it'd be like to have a real family."

"Oh, Nudge," Angel sighed turning away from the window and smoothing her white dress. "You just don't get it."


	38. Please, Fang!

_180th Reviewer_: **MaximumRideIsMe**

_190th Reviewer_: **StormCloud83**

**Disclaimer**: MR isn't mine.

_Okay, so this week is what we call "Tech Week" for a play called 'Hide and Seek' that I'm helping out with. I'll be a helluva lot busy so I won't be able to write too much! (No surprise there...) I'm busy enough as it is but I'll try my hardest! Wish me luck, guys!_

_Faith. Trust. Pixie Dust._  
><em>(Think happy thoughts!)<em>

_~κιταπα411_

* * *

><p>"I'll see you around, Sam," Fang waved him off as he stood in his doorway.<p>

"Bye, Fang!" Sam waved back and turned to walk down the sidewalk.

"Fang?" His mother called. "Oh, you're home."

"Mom?" Fang shut the door.

"Lissa came in looking for you just a little while ago," his mom said from the dining room. "I think she's out back."

"Thanks," he walked to the back door and went outside, looking around for the redheaded girl. He raised his eyebrows when he found no sign of her. That wasn't like Lissa at all. He shrugged and went to his studio, sighing softly.

"Fang? Oh, Fang," he jumped when she appeared before him, distressed. "What were you thinking?"

"What, Lissa?" Fang shook her off, shutting the door and flipping on his lamp. He found his pictures strewn all over the place, some torn, some crumpled and others trampled upon. In Lissa's hand, a picture of Max grinning at him began to get wrinkled up in her fist. "What did you do this for?"

"Can't you see?" Lissa held up the drawing. "You've spent too much time by yourself and now look at you. You're falling for some weird freak of a girl! Why, Fang? Why? I'm right here in front of you! Can't you see - "

"No," he swiped the sketch from her hand and smoothed it out. "I don't see. I don't need to either. Why did you do this, Lissa? What're you even doing in here?"

Lissa felt her anger bubble. "Fang, who is she?"

"I don't need to explain anything to you," Fang opened the door and shoved her out, irritated and annoyed. "Stay out of here, Lissa."

"Fang!" The door slammed shut. She pounded her fits against it. "Fang! Answer me! Who is she?"

Fang locked the door, setting his drawing on the desk slowly. Her smile had become slightly smudged in Lissa's hand. His gaze softened, his eyes then roaming around the room. He knelt down, picking up the drawings one by one and setting them atop his desk with delicate handling. Lissa's pounding continued. He sighed, disappointed at the outrage of his friend. She had unexpectedly blew up on him and tainted his precious memories. The time he spent with Max was his own business and she had no right to go prodding into it. He plugged in his headphones, irked and annoyed.

"Fang, you don't understand!" Lissa finally cried out, sinking forward as she felt hot tears burn her eyes. "I love you!"


	39. Problematic

**Mrs-Grint-Cozart-Felton-Horan;** _congrats on being my 200th reviewer!_

_OMG! First person to review on this chapter will be the 210th! (Gosh, over 200 reviews! To think this was a little lonely story who suddenly got famous...)_

_Wowzers, I'm not sure whether Lissa has more people feeling sorry for her or more people just hating her. I'm pretty sure there's a few conflicted ones too! (Ex: Me)_

_Well, hey! _**WORMoverBOOK**!_ The whole busy thing...there's just a lot going on in the world isn't there? (Hehe.)_

_A~yo! Welcome to the club:_

**IcannotRestImustWrite** - _I'm glad you like my story so much! All my reviewers are fantastic. Thanks!_

_BTW, I just got my first dog! She's a shitzu; white and tan. I take her out for walks every morning. She doesn't like sleeping on her bed and even though I'm not supposed to, I let her sleep next to me on the couch (there's not a lot of room though...and I'm on the couch because I'm trying to train her to sleep in the living room) Yeesh, I never shut up until I've said too much. Read below for a Fang and Max moment._

* * *

><p>"It's really cloudy today, isn't it?"<p>

"Yeah," Fang nodded.

"You think it might rain?" Max looked up as if listening for any sign of rain.

"Maybe," Fang shrugged.

"Fang..." Max slowly lowered. "What's the matter? Something bothering you?"

Fang shook his head. "No. Everything's fine."

"Fang, I know you," Max gave him a knowing look. "And there's definitely something bothering you."

"Nothing's wrong," Fang reassured her smoothly. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"If nothing was wrong you wouldn't say it so much," Max crossed her arms.

Fang sighed. "Really. Nothing's wrong."

"Fang..."

He tried to hold it in. He really did. But the look Max was giving him made him crack. "It was Lissa."

Max seemed confused for a moment. Then she narrowed her eyes at him. "What did she do?"

"She...she..." he tried to explain but words just wouldn't form. "Max, I...she messed up...a lot."

Max shook her head. "I don't understand."

"Well, it's not much of a problem so just...just lay off this time, 'kay?" Fang looked to his hands guiltily. He'd never been so secretive to Max to before so this was a surprise to both of them.

"Sure, Fang," she nodded. "Sure."


	40. When will it be, when we get to be free?

_You are my sunshine, my little sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are gray_

_You'll never know dear,_

_How much I love you,_

_So please don't take my sunshine away_

"Sing it again, Max."

"Yeah, Max, please!"

"Oh, I don't know..."

_"Ma-a-a-a-a~x."_

"Well..." she looked at the small expectant faces of her Flock (minus Iggy...he flew off to "Conquer his thoughts of heart."). "Why don't you sing it, Angel? Nudge? Gazzy?"

"I can't sing such a girly song!" Gazzy pointed out. "I'm a man!"

Max chuckled at that.

Gazzy pouted. "What? I _am _a man."

"I can't sing." Nudge said crossing her arms. "If I could...I would totally do it all the time."

"You can try though, Nudge," Angel smiled in that adorable way of hers.

"You can too, Angel," Max nudged her with her elbow.

Angel shook her head, her blond curls bouncing. "No, Max. I can't do it the way you do. It makes me feel...feel like I'm off in another world."

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Max said gently stroking her hair. "When we get out of here, I'll take you to see everything and anything you want, okay?"

"Thanks, Max!" Angel nuzzled her head into her chest. "I can't wait."

"Me neither."

* * *

><p><strong>210th Reviewer<strong>:_ Fax is forever_

**220th Reviewer**:_ Team Fang_


	41. Iggy's Eyes are Special

**230th Reviewer**: _puckabrina-FAXfan_

_[A/N]: Yes, those things in italics that aren't in the song are like memory snippets so try not to be too confused._

_~kitana411_

* * *

><p><em>You are my sunshine, my little sunshine<em>

_You make me happy when skies are gray_

Iggy's pale eyes had closed as he listened to her soothing voice drift out the door. She was singing to the kids again. Iggy didn't mind, not at all. It was comforting to know they still had one trustworthy person in the entire world. They'd jump off a cliff - err, wait...another analogy (processing...) - they'd take a bullet for her. Iggy knew that. Iggy took a bullet for her once during a combat session after they learned how to walk. (They learned many things, walking, exercising their abilities. Max even picked up on the vulgar language of the frustrated White Coats!) It was painful and Max panicked but everything turned out okay. He smiled to himself, almost as if getting shot happened yesterday. He clearly remembered her shouts and her hands trying to slap him awake. She even gave him unnecessary (and unsuccessful) CPR. Not that he really minded anyway.

_"Iggy! Please!"_

_"Hurry and get your skinny ass up!"_

_"Get up, Iggy! Don't just lay there y-you dumb log!"_

He opened his eyes though he saw nothing in his dark vision.

_You'll never know dear,_

_How much I love you,_

Iggy smiled to himself remembering the days he could see. And Max was there in those days. After he became blind, Iggy was scared. So scared he never wanted to walk anywhere again. He hated hearing things he couldn't see. He hated the vast emptiness that was never really empty. But Max...Max took his hand in hers and told him that she'd be his eyes.

_"I'll be your eyes, Ig. So don't be afraid. We'll get through this together, okay?"_

_And sniffling, he found the strength to smile. "Okay, Max."_

She was well, his savior of a sort.

_So please don't take my sunshine away_


	42. Change is Quite Annoying

_240th Reviewer_: **JealousMindsThinkAlike**

**IggyIsAwesome13**: Hmm...they're sixteen now (Max, Fang, Lissa and Iggy)

**WORMoverBOOK**: There's always the audio book...or braille. Egad, being blind would be terrible since I've grown up with my sight!

**maddiepattie**: Nice name! Anyways...I'm a Miggy fan as well as a Fax fan which might strike you strange but it's true :D

BTW GUYS! YES! I saw the awesome new review button!

* * *

><p>"You know, Fang," she said swirling the fork in her bowl. "I have some...news..."<p>

"What mom?" Fang took a sip of his water.

"Well," she swallowed and brushed her dark hair over her ear but never meeting her sons' eyes. "Um, I got a promotion at my job."

"That's wonderful news," he wiped his hand on a napkin.

She smiled briefly. "Yep..."

There was a moment of silence and Fang could suddenly feel the unspoken 'but' lingering in the air.

Fang stared at his mom intensely. She kept her eyes lowered. Fang sighed. "But what?"

"We might have to relocate..." she mumbled.

"What?" Fang stopped at once. "Where to?"

"...to er, a more northern area..." she focused on her empty bowl. "It's...it's not all bad, Fang."

"How long have you known?"

"A week now," she admitted meekly. "And we have maybe two more before I make my decision. They said I can choose but the one north pays more..."

"And...?"

She finally looked at him. "Well, I wanted to discuss this with you. It's a big change, I know. You'd be leaving everything behind but start anew."

He remained silent.

"It's your decision as well as mine," she assured him. "It's only been the two of us in this big space. We can move into a smaller home and you can finish your schooling. It's only a few years. And we can still come and visit your friends anytime."

Still, he said nothing.


	43. Fly High!

_250th Reviewer: **Glass in the Trees**_

* * *

><p><em>Higher...higher...<strong>higher!<strong>_

Her eyes watered as she increased her speed. The wind rushed past her in a streamline of air. The clouds above her seemed to be so close! And the sun was to her left as she felt its heat rays. Max pushed on as it got slightly colder in the atmosphere. She smile slightly as she shot upwards.

"Urk!" She yelped as she was shocked from all the anklets and the thick collar on her neck as well as the ones on her bony wrists. It had started out tingling and Max ignored it, wanting to go as high as she possibly could. But now it was too much to bear.

She slowed her ascent and curved around to face the ground. Almost sighing, she dropped down another thousand feet like a feathered bullet. She slowed down at two thousand feet and began to slowly descend to the ground. Max landed lightly and did a few stretches to her wings upwards.

"That sounded pretty cool, Max," Iggy smiled.

She jumped then cleared her throat modestly. "Nah, it was nothing."

He stretched his own wings and sent her a gentle breeze. She laughed and sent him a big breeze with her wings. Iggy staggered slightly and only grinned, snapping his wings harder at her. Max took off into the air yet again and laughed.

"Oh no you don't," Iggy took off into the air and listened for her carefully.

"Boo!" Right next to his ear.

"Gah!" He jumped in the air as she did laughing summersaults in the air.

"Gotcha!" Max shouted teasingly.

Iggy snorted and did a swooping circle around her, winding tighter and tighter until she shot up again. He followed her and grabbed her ankle, yanking her down again and twirling her in the air. He let go of her, sending her sprawling through the airspace disorientated.

"Iggy!" Max shouted threateningly. "I'll get you!"

"Not if I get you fiiiirrrrst!" Iggy called back with his hands cupped around his mouth.

* * *

><p>Nudge idly played with Angel's hair. "What do you think those two are doing right now?"<p>

"I don't know," Angel shrugged, ignoring their screaming thoughts of battle inside their heads from outside. "Maybe they're training or something."

"I wonder..." Nudge sighed.

"Me too," she smiled innocently.


	44. Everything and Nothing

_260th Reviewer_: **Sinca**

_270th Reviewer_: **no1knowsme27**

_I never said there would be no Miggy! I support both, don't judge me. Heck, even delete this from your story alert if you don't like it! Though here is a chapter with just Fax for major FAXNESS...however short it is..._

_[I am, however, a Mylan hater!]_

**Serenaisbestezrq387** - they're playfully fighting like any brother and sister might!

* * *

><p>"Max, I..." Fang didn't even know. "Max, I have something to ask."<p>

"Yeah?" Max gave him that heart-warming smile that made his knees weak. "What is it?"

"If I...If I ever disappear..." Fang could hardly get the words out. "If I disappeared...would you come look for me?"

Max didn't miss a beat. "Of course I would. Why? Is something wrong?"

Fang felt himself smile and chuckled a bit. "No, nothing." He looked at her again to reassure her. "Everything's fine."

Max flew up and did a quick whirl. "Hey, Fang. I've been practicing some moves on Iggy. Does this look okay?"

And Fang spent the afternoon watching her kick imaginary butt.

* * *

><p><em>What I fear and what I try,<em>  
><em>The words I say and what I hide<em>  
><em>All the pain, I want it to end<em>  
><em>But I want it again<em>  
><em>"Everything and Nothing" [Red]<em>

* * *

><p>~<em>LonelyButLovely<em>

[**Disclaimer**] I don't own MR or the song!

(^^^changed my PenName^^^)


	45. Sorry I'm Taking Forever!

Umm, 'cause I'm taking forever to upload, I'm giving you guys a little side-story to amuse yourselves. It's kinda like a gift because everyone is so nice to this story! It's a drabble-fic called 'Innocently Blamed' and it's written for kicks. I already wrote all the chapters out (I think.)

_~LonelyButLovely_


	46. Sketchy Thoughts

_280th Reviewer_: **IggyIsAwesome**

_Ahh, such a busy life. I want to move closer to my family but my mom is waiting for a signal from God..._

_Sorry for taking forever and a day!_

* * *

><p>Fang sighed as he slowly shuffled through the multiple sketches he made over again. They never caught that light in her eyes when she laughed or smiled. The sketches weren't as good as the real thing. The way Max would brush her hair back or the way her eyes crinkled when she laughed could never be put down on paper. There was just always something wrong with his sketches that he could never get right; her beauty seemed impossible to put down. He pulled out a square of paper, creased over and over again.<p>

The sketch upon it was slightly blurred and faded but Fang still remembered every detail like the back of his hand. He carried this around wherever he went and constantly opened it up to make sure it was really there and that he wasn't just in a really long dream. Max was imperfect in the way a perfect person could be. Fang could see her angry sides, her happy sides and her loving sides when she tended to her 'flock.' She was hot-tempered and tended to take charge whenever she possibly could. But she was gentle as well, knowing just what to do when something went wrong and giving good advice when necessary. She was pretty much like a normal girl - minus the wings and all.

Fang had never realized just how much he was in love with her.


	47. Good Night

**290th Reviewer:** tomgirl1313

_Whoa! Almost three hundred reviews? That's a huge shocker! I feel so loved （＾∇＾）_

_Keep it up! Reviews are always lovely!_

••••••••••*•••••••••*••••••••••

"You know, Max," Angel said rolling over.

"Yeah, Angel?" Max opened her eyes and faced her.

"I love you." Angel smiled putting her small hand on hers.

Max smiled back. "I love you too, Angel."

Angel closed her eyes again. Everyone was just getting some sleep. Nudge was snoring in harmony with Gazzy and Iggy was sleeping peacefully beside them. Max slept near Angel, holding hands and about to fall asleep as well. Angel smiled to herself, content to have such a loving family. She couldn't part with them ever. They were her family, her flock. They meant everything to her and there was no way anyone would pull them apart.

_No. One._


	48. This is It

_300th Reviewer:** Fiona**_

**MusicalAngel499**: _I sing it to my baby sister sometimes when she's going to sleep ;)_

**imeanemo**: _There's so many chapters to this story...I'm so happy this was part of your first experience to FanFiction! Welcome!_

_Ahh...306...so lovely..._

Anyway, I'm **LonelyButLovely** presenting you the drabblific and adorable FAX story Beyond the Picket Fence! And I want to apologize for the super short updates. It's kinda hard with my family suddenly deciding to go camping and then have me be constantly busy so there's almost no time to write anymore! And school's coming up soon T^T good-bye sleeping in until twelve and staying up all night...

I guess you guys deserve a _slightly_ long chapter, eh? Just this once I guess.

* * *

><p>"This is a test Max," Jeb's voice echoed in the room. "Survive and you pass to the next level."<p>

I knew he was watching me somewhere. All of them were. All from the safety of their padded walls and safety glass. And here I was, a girl with wings standing in the middle of a room to face and survive god-knows-what. Me, Maximum. Could I survive? Well, that all depends on me. And I better survive. People are counting on me. I braced myself as a loud buzzer went off and a hidden door began opening on the opposite side of me.

"Here goes everything," I muttered inhaling deeply.

I heard it first. Loud booms charging at me fast and shaking the ground beneath my feet. I was granted a weapon but left to figure it out myself. They gave me this blue wrist thing a few days ago and said, "Good luck." I am quite shocked at them. I've been trying to figure it out for the past few days but haven't gotten it to do anything. Even my Flock was stumped. Well, I hope I can just beat this thing on my own then with just my quick thinking and brute strength.

And then I saw it. A huge shape looking out from the shadows. It looked like something from my nightmares - not that I have any. Ahem. Well, it was dark, scaly and had a spiky tail swishing in the air about the size of my legs. It wasted no time in opening its' rather large mouth and roaring at me. I got a good look at its teeth, each the size of my forearm. This was a massive beast! And they expected me to beat it how?

I quickly flew up off the ground as it kept charging. It crashed into the wall, creating a large dent but not breaking it. I swallowed. There could've been a pancake Max in that wall. I clenched my hands and took deep breaths while it swerved around to look at me. Its claws quickly came up to bat me down. I dodged them easily, but felt every single gust of wind coming off of them. I tumbled back through the air uncontrollably. I resisted the urge to hurl up my intestines and focused on the creature.

"You can do this," I whispered to myself.

But even_ I_ didn't believe it.

* * *

><p>"Max!" Angel bolted up from her drawing.<p>

The rest of them quickly turned their heads towards the small girl. Angel's purely terrified face immediately caught their attention. Gazzy dropped the small object he was holding, Nudge quit talking to Iggy as he pretended to listen. Angel looked at them all with fear.

"It's Max...they're making her fight a monster!"

"So?" Gazzy looked at his sister. "Max'll win. She always does."

"No duh," Nudge crossed her arms, sitting on the ground.

"B-but it's scary!" Angel squeezed her eyes shut. "Max says it's really big! It's dark and scary...Max is in trouble. She says...she says..."

"What?" Iggy stood. "What does she say?"

Angel shook her head, sniffling. "She can't do it. Max says she can't do it."

Iggy clenched his fist. "Why? Why can't she do it? What's wrong?"

Angel shook her head, blond curls swishing. "It's dangerous. It's too big. She has nothing to fight it with."

"Tell Max..." Iggy fumbled for words. "Tell her...I-I...what can we do? We have to help her!"

Angel bit her bottom lip. "I don't know what to do."

* * *

><p>"Screw it all!" I cursed under my breath, shaking the blue wristlet. "What the f*ck am I supposed to do with this? I'm going to f*cking <em>die<em> if I can't get this little piece of sh*t to work!"

I groaned as it swung its tail again. I rolled through the air and zipped over it, exhaling sharply. I quickly spiraled down feet first at an angel that - _I hope to God_ - wouldn't snap all my leg bones. I clenched my teeth as I hit it on it's hard outer skin (is that what you call it?). It sent a sharp burst of pain through my legs and I quickly pulled back. The creature only turned and roared at me again.

"Alright! Alright! Just shut up already," I blew my hair from my face. "Yeesh, you could sure use a breath mint Jumbo."

Jumbo probably didn't like my comment as it roared louder and swung at me again. I rolled put of the way but it expected this and it me with its claw. I hissed as it scraped across my side through my light armor. I ignored the searing pain and only grunted when I hit the ground and slid a while away. I blinked my eyes a few times to clear the blurry vision and rolled onto my chest, popping up onto my feet. I tried not to look at the skid mark of blood that was smeared on the ground. Jeez, it's like I'm bleeding all over the place. Well, on the other hand, it did need a little color.

"Argh..." I held a hand to my side as it burned.

Jumbo - I have now decided Jumbo is a boy - turned around slowly and looked for me with his dark eyes. My breaths were already gasping and heavy. The blood loss was nothing, just a scratch. Pain is mental. Pain is mental.

He seemed to smell my blood and ran towards me again. I whipped out my wings and flew up, blood dripping behind me. I can't believe this. I'm bleeding all over. Isn't it just a scratch? Why the hell is it bleeding so much? I squeezed my eyes shut for a few seconds and focused on my breaths. Now's definitely not the time to think. Just do.

* * *

><p>"What's happening?" Nudge asked pulling her knees to her chest. "Is Max okay?"<p>

Angel shook her head, deeply troubled. "S-she's not doing so good. She's bleeding. I can hear her. It hurts a lot and she's losing a lot of blood. Max says she's still trying."

"Tell Max we believe in her!" Gazzy insisted. "Tell her we're waiting for her!"

* * *

><p>I dropped down slightly again. I shook the dizziness off and pulled up again. My head began throbbing and I could hear my heartbeat in my ears. It hammered loud and clear as if it moved from my chest into my head.<p>

_'We're waiting for you, Max. You'll be okay.'_

I spit blood from my mouth. "I'm fine. Tell everyone I'm fine."

_'But Max -!'_

"I'm fine!" I snapped. I could do this.

Jumbo reared up and slammed down again. Everything shook causing me to dropped down a long ways. I flapped tiredly, glowering at him. I clenched my hands. I can do this. I'm fine. Suddenly, a blue light was emitted from my wrist. I looked down for a second then realized the blue wristlet they gave me a while back began glowing. It turned warm and suddenly transformed into a glowing blue sword. I widened my eyes on shock. How did I do that - ?

I jumped out of the way as he swung his tail down moments after I moved. I swung the sword at it. It hacked off a spike as if it where a chainsaw through a tree. Jumbo growled and swished his tail. I grunted and brought down the sword hard on the end of his tail. It went about halfway through the think armor. Jumbo howled and began thrashing wildly.

"I-I'm fine," I reassured myself.

The sword became a blade attached to my arm. I sprinted towards Jumbo and began stabbing it wherever possible. I avoided his massive stomping legs and flailing limbs as he tried to swat me away and crush me. I sliced at his underside as I slid underneath. Jumbo roared loudly, trying to get me out. I quickly rolled out from underneath him and dived towards his back. I was almost there when his a spike on his tail caught me and swung me backwards. I clung onto the massive spike, hoping I didn't get motion sickness.

Jumbo's tail fell to the ground afterwards and dragged behind him as he ran. I quickly let go and fell onto the ground. He did a u-turn and stomped his massive leg into the ground before charging at me again. I stood to meet him, my wristlet now a large and exquisitely detailed scythe - one I really adore by the way. I have such a cool imagination! I will some cool chain links on the handle and grinned when they appeared. I braced myself for impact and held my scythe up in both hands.

* * *

><p>Fang stood at the fence. The high sun was in the sky, baring down on his back. His dark eyes stared at the same spot as it had for years. This fence, tall and towering and the only thing keeping him and Max apart. It was ironic really; it brought them closer but kept them apart. Wasn't life a cruel thing?<p>

"What're you doing right now?" He whispered to the wind. He stared at the crumpled page in his hand which read a small address on the upper right. He had read it over and over again ever since he got it. Fang inhaled deeply.

_This is it._

* * *

><p>"Max is getting better now," Angel felt relieved. Iggy, Nudge and Gazzy sat around Angel as she told them what was happening. "Max is fine, she says she's fine."<p>

Iggy could hear the tremble in her voice.

_This is it._

* * *

><p>"This," Max tightened her grip, "is it."<p> 


	49. Three Beeps or an End

**(310th Reviewer) Team Fang**: _No worries! I knew. (no stalker-ishy)_

**Serenaisbestezrq387**: _It can mean whatever you interpret it as...an end or the brink of a new beginning._

_Is this story finally coming to an end? So short it is my friend. The smiles, the laughter and the pain...is it all really dwindling down? There's a moment where you fear an ending yet you can't wait for a conclusion. Is this one of them?_

_~LonelyButLovely_

_P.S. Find some slow instrumental music to play along with this chapter...I dunno, it might give a 'heroic-ish' feel if you do. Lots of flashbacks...don't let your eyes bleed..._

* * *

><p><em>Beep.<em>

There's this feeling in my chest and it won't go away.

_Beep._

Or maybe it's in my head. I don't even know what to think.

_Beep._

And that beeping's getting annoying. Is that my heartbeat? Am I alive? Is this a joke? Hey, God, Buddha, Hitler...whoever's up there, why am I still alive?

_Beep._

I was in pain. So much pain. My entire body was numb yet aching all over. I couldn't move; not a muscle. I couldn't see or feel anything.

* * *

><p><strong>.:<strong>FlashBack**:.**

* * *

><p>"Hyaaaaaahhh!" I screamed at the top of my longs as I charged. I was terrified, terribly terrified. Could I do it? I don't know. I don't know. <em>I don't know.<em>

_'Max, we love you.'_

I felt a surge of emotions in my heart and tightened my hands even more around the handle as I dashed forward. Seconds before impact now. I tensed my shoulder muscles, ready to swing the blade down.

* * *

><p><strong>.:<strong>FlashBackEnds**:.**

* * *

><p>Oh, god, did I really survive that? What's happening to me? Why am I not moving? Am I really dead? Because if this is death, I think it's really stupid. You feel nothing, see nothing, and nothing is absolutely nothing. It's just a bunch of nothingness.<p>

_Beep._

Where is that noise coming from though? It's probably the _only _thing I've actually heard now that I think about it. Hearing...if I can hear than I must be alive. No, no. Wait. That's not necessarily true.

* * *

><p><strong>.:<strong>FlashBack**:.**

* * *

><p><em>"ROOOOOOOAAAAARR!"<em>

The sound shook my bones and made my teeth rattle but I continued forward, past the point of no return when I woke up today. Everyday I choose to live is another day I could die. I might as well make the best of my life - if that's what you could call it anyway.

I jumped and swung, the eerily silvery-blue blade shining in my eyes like a liquid flame.

* * *

><p><strong>.:<strong>FlashBackEnds**:.**

* * *

><p>I'll be dead soon, I know it. If I'm not dead now, I'll be dead later. Is this just some kind of game? Am I just supposed to play in this game? Was I the playing piece? I want out. I don't - <em>won't<em> - be a part of their games anymore.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Three beeps? I must be close to death now.

* * *

><p><strong>.:<strong>FlashBack**:.**

* * *

><p><em>I held his pale hand in mine tightly, never wanting to let go. "I'll be your eyes, Ig. So don't be afraid. We'll get through this together, okay?"<em>

_And sniffling, he found the strength to smile. "Okay, Max."_

_"Iggy! Stop sleeping and wake up you dumb log!"_

_"You can't die now, you friggin' idiot, not now! I won't let you!"_

_"What's your favorite color?"_

_"I like black...black like ravens."_

_"Blue! Blue like the beautiful sky!"_

_"Will you listen to my song?"_

_"Okay I'll listen."_

* * *

><p><strong>.:<strong>FlashBackEnds**:.**

* * *

><p><em>Beep. Beep. Beep.<em>

Breathe in.

_Beep. Beep._

Breathe out.

_Beep._

Breathe in.

_Beep._

Br...eathe...

**[**――――**E**―**N**―**D**―**?**――――**]**

_You are my sunshine...my only sunshine..._


	50. I Don't Believe It for a Moment

_320th Reviewer:_ **Team Fang**

_330th_ _Reviewer:_ **Hexakosioihexekontahexaphobi a** - _good luck my (new) friend :3 [guys, she wants to start a fic and I think she'd love it if you guys would check her out!]_

**Random Fact**: Average number of reviews per chapter is 7! (I dunno...is that a good thing with 49 chapters?) Challenge: Who can say, "I reviewed the MOST bee-yotches!" Good luck with that...

_Hey, um, _**pancakes-for-you**_...I just want to say thanks. You were my first reviewer on this story and well, I don't think I could've ever moved on without you. Thanks so much!_

_Moving on...!_

_Of course that's not the end you silly heads! I'd be a **terrible** person if it was! However...it is possibly extremely close to an ending now..._

_~LonelyButLovely_

* * *

><p>Fang sighed and looked at the darkening sky. It was a light orange now, the sun barely setting in the sky. Fang had sat here all day alone, waiting. Waiting for her. <em>Max<em>.

* * *

><p>Angel stared out the window with a blank gaze. She sat down, all alone and staring and staring and staring. It was deathly quiet in the room, the occasional scuffle of movement or the deep breaths of anticipation. It was the first time the room had been quiet. Usually, Nudge would be talking while Iggy and Gazzy plotted to themselves and Max would scold them or add in depending on the day. Max would sometimes read her stories and just stroke her hair while she held her in her arms.<p>

It'd been hours since Max last replied. Hours. But to Angel it was _too long_.

Angel called out frantically. Angel had felt hot all over as she felt was Max felt for a second then nothing but cold. She couldn't reach her anymore. Max wasn't responding and she couldn't even pick up her dreaming or any prescence of her at all. It was almost like Max was...

_Dead._

The thought jolted everyone to attention. All three heads snapped up to the little girl by the window. Angel remained expressionless.

Nudge's lip trembled. Had she heard right? Did Angel just say...did she just say what she thinks she just said? It wasn't possible. Dead? Max could be a lot of things right now but dead could **NOT** be one if them. She just couldn't, it was impossible. Impossible because Max always made it through. _Always_. Death? Ha, what a joke.

Gazzy stared at his sister, unsure of what to do. Unsure of what to think. His blue eyes however, watered over slightly at the thought. It had been one word...one word that nearly brought him to tears. One word that seized his chest in a painful bind. Gazzy wasn't much for emotions but this was an exception. This was Max. Max the Invincible, Max the Monster...so why was she saying she was dead?

The last was the blind strawberry blond boy. The word, that simple little word, sent a cold tremor through his body. Max? Dead? No way, impossible. _Not even remotely possible._ Iggy had known Max for a long time and there was nothing that could stop Max. Max did everything and anything for them. She hit them good night (they didn't behave very well), pretty much shouted their bedtime stories and shoveled the horrible food down their throats like the good leader she was. Most of all, she saved him. She saved him when he didn't even know he could be saved. Was that even possible? If it was Max, anything was.

* * *

><p><em>Dead.<em>

Fang jumped, startled at the sudden voice. He glanced around but saw no one. He shook his head and tightened the paper again. He needed to see Max one more time. He needed to tell her everything. He needed her.

"Max, where are you?" He looked up at the deep burnt orange sky.

_Dead._

"Wha...?" That voice again. "Who - ?"

_Max is dead._

Fang didn't need to know anymore.

The paper slipped from his fingers and fluttered to the ground as he got to his feet. Fang reached out to the voice this time, wanting to know just what she meant by 'dead.'

He didn't really want to know but at the same time he did. There was no way Max could be dead. They talked a little bit before and she looked perfectly fine. She was all witty jokes and happy smiles. She was so busy being beautiful Fang could barely focus on anything else. So how on earth could she be dead?

"Max?" Fang felt his chest squeeze painfully. He attempted to swallow the sudden lump in his throat and blinked away tears. This wasn't possible...no way! Max? Dead?

* * *

><p><em>"Promise me you'll always come back." Max sounded sad.<em>

_He frowned. He didn't like it when she was sad. She wouldn't talk then. "I promise if you promise too."_

_"I promise, Fang, that I'll always be here."_

* * *

><p>Fang fell to his knees clutching his head in his hands. "You promised me. You <em>promised<em> to be be here Max…you promised."


	51. Glow

_340th Reviewer:_**maandfangforever**

_350th Reviewer:_ **IggyIsAwesome13** - _I'll actually have to go back and count all the reviews...haha, I've got plenty of time!_

_"Your voice is so far, it seems I swallowed red.  
>Surely, just like this you melt into the night.<em>

_It seems to be red that has dyed and ran down my fingertip._  
><em>I take you into me.<em>

_When the clouds break off, the tears overflow._  
><em>I clung to you tightly as you blurred little by little."<em>

_- Glow [Miku]_

Aha, this the _true_ ending guys! Playing 'Glow - Guriri' right now might actually be a good idea even though it's not in English. So enjoy and thanks again for all your continued support! I love all my reviewers! Enjoy the long-awaited chapter with a twist-ending!

**[EDIT:]** I am so sorry! I didn't mean to make anyone cry or almost cry! I didn't think it was _that_ sad...or moving D: Good thing? Bad thing? Ugh! *hands cyber tissues to crying readers* Man...none of you guys liked that I killed Max, huh? Goodness, you guys sound so upset!

_~LonelyButLovely_

_P.S. I honestly don't know about an epilogue...well, bye! I had fun writing this story!_

* * *

><p>I looked through the glass, pressing my hand on it. I knew this face, I knew it well. I knew it because I saw it over and <em>over<em> again. I still couldn't accept it. I couldn't accept her. Not her. Why her? Of all people in the world, why did it have to be her? I stared at the stupidly pretty chestnut brown hair that fell around her shoulders and then at the wings that were slightly closed. Her eyes - though unopened - were the beautiful brindled brown with flecks of gold and framed by dark lashes. I used to idolize this girl. I used to wish to be her. I used to wish too many things and now...and now everything fell apart. Everything fell apart when _she_ saw **him** and **_he_** saw _her_.

"I hate you," I whispered to her. "I hate you _so_ much."

But...but I share one thing with this girl. And only one thing.

"You're so lucky," I whispered stubbornly blinking back stupid tears. "Stupid...why am I crying?"

This girl, Max, shared the one thing that mattered most to me. So much that I'd do anything to see him smile. I haven't talked to Fang since I walked into his studio and found her pictures all over again. This girl had to take everything didn't she? She already took my dad from me. Jeb couldn't stand one moment being with his 'real' daughter and instead spent time with his 'special' daughter. And I found Fang one spring day as he was lingering near the wall that surrounded the facility. He held a purple flower in hid hand and had one of the gentlest smiles I'd ever seen.

I fell in love with him at first sight. Go on. Hate me. Hate me for loving another. Hate me for falling in love with the wrong guy. Hate me for falling in love with Fang, a boy who probably made living here bearable and became my first love. Probably my last too. Just say it, all of you out there listening to me, say, _'I hate you, Lissa.'_ I hear it all the time...what's a hundred more going to hurt?

"Fang, I love you," I clenched my fist. I love you so much it hurts. It hurts me so much to do this but...I need to see you smile again. I need you to wear that gentle smile you always wore. I need you to...I need you...I just _need_ you Fang. Even if you can't be mine.

I took a deep breath and wiped away my tears. Brushing back my red hair, I dropped my hand from the glass tube and turned to the machine beside it, pushing down the glowing blue button. There was a click and the beeping sound came to a halt. I stepped a little ways back and watched as the tube stopped humming and the figure inside began descending slightly, the air supply depleting rapidly.

I had to do this. I had to do this so Fang would look at me once more.

I squeezed my eyes for a second then watched the tube slide back into the floor. Max hovered there for a moment then began slumping forward. I quickly caught her - she was light obviously. Her wings drooped to her sides and lifelessly dragged on the tiles.

I clenched my teeth and positioned her so that her arm was around my shoulder and I dragged her limp body down the hallway. I've lived here all my life as well so I know the layout. I know when the cameras turn on and off, when they turn and when they switch. I know everything here like the back of my hand. I made a quick right and went down the long hallway to where the elevator would be. I had precisely 7.8 minutes to execute my plan. Any longer than that and we were both toast.

I quickly entered the elevator, tapping in the code for the upper floor. I leaned her against a wall and sighed. Most of the employees were on a lunch break at the moment and only a select few were able to go to this floor - like me. The daughter of the head scientist. I don't think I'll survive this however. I think I'll be retired. But if I see his face one last time...

_Ding!_

I slung her arm over my shoulder again and carefully exited the elevator. Now, straight down this hallway...a left here...another left...turn right here...three doors down...I fished the keycard from my pocket and slid it into the lock. I tapped in my dad's code and was allowed acess without all the fancy scanning and voice recognition. The door slid open and revealed four other beings.

One, a little girl known as Angel, stared at me expectantly. Her blue eyes stared into mine and she instantly understood everything. The other three began rising as well and gawked at me. I shifted uncomfortably on one foot to the other. Iggy - the strawberry blond blind - quickly took Max from me, lifting her into his arms with a curt nod.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered stepping away.

"No," Angel came to me and held my hand. "Thank you so much, Lissa."

I looked away. "W-well, I don't think I'll ever see you again. All of you have five minutes to get out. I hope I don't ever see you again."

Angel only smiled and let go of my hand. '_Thank you_.'

I nodded, knowing about her mind-reading abilities. She probably already had the layout and escape route in her head. I stepped away from the opening as they all filed out, nodding to me and quickly moving. Nudge gave me a hug and whispered thank you before leaving and I watched as all five of them disappeared down the hall. I smiled to myself.

"It's over," I whispered. It's all over now. There's nothing else to say but...Fang, I love you. And I'll do anything to make you smile. Just smile like you always do, _please_.

* * *

><p>"...be okay. It's okay. We're all okay."<p>

I felt arms around me. I felt someone holding me. I heard his heartbeat. I opened my eyes slightly. I saw his chest, his warm chest. I opened my mouth to speak.

"Hey...what's the big idea?"

There was a chorus of, "Max!"

I smirked like I always did and we came to a stop. Iggy set me down. I stood for a second on my wobbly legs and clutched onto Iggy again. "Sorry...noodley knees."

Iggy chuckled. "We're just glad you're back."

"We were so scared Max," Nudge added.

_'We thought you died.'_

_'Me? Pfft, I can't die yet.'_

_'That's good to hear.'_ Angel giggled.

Iggy picked me up again. "No time to waste. We have to get going. How far are we Angel?"

"Almost there," she called back as they ran.

I was too disoriented to run; I'd only slow them down.

Angel took us up a staircase and flipped open a keypad, typing in a password and opening the door. In came light and out we went. I felt the breeze first. For the first time, we were actually outside without any restraints. It took us all a moment to gather reality before Angel snapped us back to the task at hand. They all began taking off one by one - me as an exception as Iggy held me tight. I closed my eyes.

Free. Free at last.

"You okay?" Iggy asked.

I smiled. "Never better."

* * *

><p>I crushed the paper in my hands, my eyes full of unshed tears. I'd been here for what felt like eternity. Footsteps sounded behind me.<p>

"Fang...hey."

I turned, brushing my eyes on my sleeve. "What do you want?"

Lissa only smiled and held out her hand. Her eyes glistened strangely. "Hey, Fang. Did you know I love you?"

I tried not to frown but I probably did as she smiled again but this time disappointedly. "Thanks...I guess."

_'Max is alive.'_

_'What? !'_

_'Good bye, Fang.'_

_'W-wait! Max is alive? Hello? Hello?'_

"Hey, Fang, um," Lissa brushed back a strand of hair and blushed slightly. "This will sound weird but will you...?"

I smiled.

Lissa stopped her words as his expression caught her eye. Lissa brushed away her tears that were rapidly forming and threw her arms around Fang, taking in every last detail. She inhaled his scent, pressed herself into his chest and sighed before stepping back. This was how she wanted to remember him - smiling.

"Thanks," she whispered. "For everything."

"Lissa," he said, his focus on her, "what do you mean? It kind of sounds like..."

"Good bye," Lissa began walking away.

"Wait!" Fang pulled her arm and she turned. "I just...I don't understand what's happening but...but thanks Lissa. I just want to thank you and..."

She shook her head, pressing a finger to his mouth. He couldn't be her's and he never would...she was an android after all. She would never fully love him the way she wanted to. Only the way she thought she could. All this...? Well, it was 'fun' as they said it was. Human emotions programmed into her. Images that triggered other responses. They said she was made from the dead daughter of someone else...was that why she loved...? Shaking these thoughts from her head she blinked back the tears from her 'CRY' mechanism that threatened to spill and gulped. A programmed teenager that could act as human as possible but never **BE** human. A cruel life it was.

"Lissa..." he wordlessly leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead.

Lissa 'blushed' and was left standing there alone as she watched the boy she loved run back. She smiled faintly, and turned. As she got close to the entrance again, she immediately felt her insides locking down. Lissa stopped in place, slowly powering down. Falling backwards, the last image was the blue and innocent sky and everything went dark. And the smile playing on her lips was real.

* * *

><p>Angel jolted as the connection with Lissa suddenly got cut off. She smiled slightly at first with the memory of the girl in mind but silently cried, tears brushing past her and falling back into the sky.<p>

_'I love you, Lissa.'_


End file.
